


Suzana

by luthienblack



Category: Turma da Mônica Jovem | Monica's Gang Teen (Comics), Turma da Mônica/Monica's Gang (comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, FC introduction, Multi, Tragedy, fan character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienblack/pseuds/luthienblack
Summary: "Well, I'm not one of those girls that daily confide their toughts to a diary... But I don't know, maybe these memories will be valuable for me in the future."This is a small introduction of my Monica Teen Fan Character Suzi and how she fits in the original story.





	1. Friendship, Sweet Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Viol/Violeta belongs to Linadoon: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon

The Lemon Street has been my home since I can remember. I lived here with my aunt as a kid and my childhood was very happy. Here I learned the meaning of true friendship. I was a very shy girl... Not that I'm the queen of speech now, but... I wasn't very fond of socializing. Until I met Monica.   
  
Monica was a little bucktooth chubby girl who lived at the same street as me. She was known for being hot headed and the boys used to tease her a lot. I confess that I was a little afraid of her, after all her quarrelsome fame was pretty huge (as much as her mysterious physical strenght), but in the end I realized that she was a very sweet girl, that only acted that way with those annoying boys... Bit by bit I was beginning to admire her... You know, when we have a childhood superhero? So, I used to think that Monica was that kind of super powerful girl, no one mess with her without getting a bunny plush on their heads... Fortunately, we've become great friends.   
  
Same was with Maggy, another girl who lived in the street. She was known for being gluttonous and always hungry. She was always sweet and kind to me.   
  
I also enjoyed hanging out with the boys... Okay, I admit that Jimmy Five and Smudge were very annoying... But they've always been nice to me as well. Jimmy Five was really funny... When he talked, he used to change the letter "R" for the letter "W", and I couldn't keep a straight face everytime he speaks... And Smudge was such a cool guy! The only problem was that he had a huge fear of water and, consequently, he wasn't used to take baths... It was really hard to get close to him after a football match in the Field... Heheh.   
  
And of course, the boys gang had a lot of other cuties... Franklin, a inventor wannabe, Bucky, who wasn't anything modest about his appearance, Toddy, the son of the baker... There was also Hummer, Sunny, Jeremiah, Nick Nope, Nimbus...  
  
Oh... Nimbus... He was the one that always caught my attention... I don't know if it was because he was a magician and used to impress the girls with his tricks, but the only thing I know is that I always sighed at every little bunny that jumped from his top hat...  
  
I don't know why, but I've always had the thought that in the Lemon Street we had fun a thousand times more than anywhere else. It was super fun to sit on the green grass in front of Maggy's house, under the warm late afternoon sun, scatter the dolls all over the yard and play until we get bored!  
  
But a moment that I'll never forget, is when I met Viol.


	2. Violet

Viol was my very first friend...  
  
I remember... I was about 4 years old. My aunt brought me to visit a friend of hers. I think my aunt was going to give her some sort of orange cake recipe or something like that. She brought me with her because there was nobody to take care of me while she was away, and at that time my aunt tought that I couldn't be at home by myself. Well, getting there, I remember a young woman greeting me and my aunt.  It was a really pretty house, very neat and tidy. My aunt sit me on a sofa and went to the kitchen with the young woman. So I started looking around the living room, to the ceiling, the walls, I must have found the color of the walls very pretty. Until I had that one little strange feeling, like a tingling right in the back of my neck… As if somebody was watching me. I looked around with more attention and saw, through a very small opening at the door on the side, a pair of eyeglasses watching me. Curious as a cat as I am, I got up and went to see what was it.  
I got closer and realized that it was a girl, almost the same hight as me. I wanted to talk to her, but when I opened my mouth, she closed the door right in my face. I got a little disappointed, but I felt that it was better not to bother her.   
I came back to the sofa and sighted a pretty purple toy car by the small coffee table at the center of the room. So, I got it and started to play with it. It was so pretty, with small wheels that were lit up with flashing lights. I got distracted with it for a long while, until I noticed that the girl with glasses had left her room and was watching me playing with her toy car. A bit startled, I stood up and gave the little car back to her, with a shy smile. To my surprise, she smiled back. I asked her name, and she replied: "Violet". I invited her to play at my place, but she refused, shyly.  I felt a little sad, but I understood her reasons. My aunt came back from the kitchen with the young woman, she caught me by the hand and took me for the exit. I only had time to turn my head back and wave a "goodbye" to Violet. She waved back and entered her room.  
  
One other day, my aunt let me play alone in the backyard... It was a bright and sunny day. I gathered all my dolls and built up a little dollhouse... I was having a lot of fun, but then I felt again that little tingle in the back of my neck. Looking behind me, I saw Violet leaning over my house's fence. I ran to her and invited her to play with me, pointing to my dolls laying on the lawn. She wrinkled her nose and said that she didn't like dolls. So I ran inside home, and came back bringing some building blocks that my aunt gave me on my birthday. Violet smiled when she saw the blocks and jumped the fence to play with me. We played the whole afternoon. It was very fun and I was very happy to have a friend to play with.   
  
In the following days I always asked my auntie to get me to Viol's, so I could play with her. Sometimes I had the impression that she didn't like me very much. But I liked her since the first time I saw those little glasses through the open door. Since then, our friendship was narrowing and we've become the BFFEEM (Best Friends Forever and Ever and Ever More).


	3. The Travel

My childhood in the Lemon Street was pretty awesome. Best friends, best neighborhood, best place to live… But I wasn't entirely happy, because I missed one thing… A very important thing, with which a child cannot live without.  
  
At that time I couldn't remember my parents. When I was 2 years old, they left me at my aunt's house, for a business trip in England. My father was owner of a big liquor company and my mother was co-owner of a cosmetics company. Heh, I know, everything seems very complicated, in the begining I was confused myself... But as time passed by, I understood that they needed to be far from me for a while, so I could have a nice future. But I would love to have my dad watching me in my first bycicle ride. I would love having my mum singing me a lullaby when I went to sleep.  
But they haven't left me for good. My aunt used to read me letters and postcards that they always sent to me on Christmas and I always got pretty presents from them on my birthday. But it wasn't the same thing as having them close… I've watched Mr. and Mrs. Sousa taking Monica to the beach in summertime... I've watched Jimmy Five playing catch with Mr. Five... I've watched Maggy helping Mrs. Lili at the kitchen... I've watched Mr. Antenor and Smudge building a rocketship with recycled materials... I was jealous of them. I went to sleep thinking about my parents... How they were, what they were doing, if they were thinking about me.  
  
Then, in a cold tuesday morning, my aunt woke me up, screaming. fervently shaking an envelope in her hands, saying that I was going to travel. I was confused, Inever had travelled before after all… Who was going to take me? When I read the letter I was very happy! My parents had sent me a one way ticket to England! I finally was going to see them, after all that time! I was 7 years old back then. My aunt helped me to pack my stuff, as happy as I was... She even packed her own stuff! Actually she put everything that was hers in a suitacase and locked the house. I didn't even had time to say goodbye to my friends... Especially to Violet.   
  
My aunt took me to the airport, my heart was beating so fast! Can you imagine what is to a 7 year old that never left home before make a huge trip to England out of nowhere??? And all by myself! I was terrified… My aunt left me next to the boarding gate. There, next to the door, was a lady. I remember her very well... Pitch black hair tight in a bun and a very kind face. She smiled at me, asking for the ticket, and when I gave it to her, shaking a bit, she grabbed my hand and smiled. That made me way calmer. She put me on my seat, fastening the belt, and then the plane took off. The lady was by my side the whole travel, perhaps worried in case that I had a sudden panic attack. And I was very nervous, almost having a panic attack for real when the turbulence started, but the lady held my hand and I wasn't afraid anymore. The trip followed peacefully. During the time that I was in the plane, the lady gave me some candy and a colouring book. So I coloured a picture and wrote a letter to Viol:  
  
 _"Dear Viol:_  
  
 _How are you? I hope everything is ok._  
 _I am writing this letter because I had no time to talk to you._  
 _Do you know where I am now? In an airplane! I am going to England! I'll finally meet my mum and dad!_  
 _My auntie closed the house there at Lemon Street and went to live with her cousin at Orange Street. Weird, our streets being named after fruits... Maybe it's the same in England?_  
 _Well, I hope you're not sad that I didn't talk to you. My auntie was in a hurry and the flight time was way earlier than I tought._  
 _I wish you could be here with me now, we'd be colouring some books that the plane lady gave me. I'll send you a drawing._  
 _I'll never forget you, Viol._  
 _Please, don't forget me._  
  
 _XOXO from your BFFEEM,_  
 _Suzaninha."_  
  
  
  
I felt a huge anxiety when the plane landed. Heart beating faster than ever, thoughts flying through my head like bullets. Were my parents waiting for me there? Will they come to welcome me? Am I going to their house? Or to a hotel? What if they're not coming?? Do I have to sleep in the airport lobby???   
Leaving the airplane, the lady helped me with my luggage and took me to the lobby. She let go of my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I waved a "goodbye" to her and turned around. There was lots of people, lots of luggage carts. I felt confused and lost.  
I walked a bit until the airport entrance, and there I saw a couple smiling at me. The woman was holding a paper sheet with "Suzana" written on it. My heart jumped and I recognized the smiling faces of my mum and dad. I ran towards them, and hugged them with the biggest hug that I could give. I started to cry, as if all my homesickness was leaving through my tears. My dad picked me up and my mum kissed me. That day I felt that, finally, I had a family.


	4. Madam Victoria

Growing up in England was harder than I expected. I couldn't stop comparing the British way of life with the Brazilian way that I was used to. But as time passed by, I got used to the gray streets and chilly weather. I made some friends in the local school, but nothing that lasted more than a summer. Well, at least I had my parents and we were used to go to a lot of places on the weekends. One of my favourite trips was to the London Eye. I really do like hights, and that ginormous ferris wheel had a special place in my heart. I also enjoyed visiting my mum's workplace, a very beautiful cosmetic shop in London. All those smells and colours coming from the small packcages and bottles in the shelves really got me dreamy. They looked like little potions and ingredients in a very fancy apothecary. But, my all time favourite place, in the whole England, was a little dance school in London.  
  
One day me and my mum were passing by a pretty old building in one of the main streets of London town centre, when all of a sudden I felt something that touched me deeply. It was different than everything that I've ever felt before... Different than everything that I've ever heard before. It was a very soft yet strong sound, like violins and drums together in harmony. I suddenly stopped and when my mum asked me what happened, I told her I wanted to enter the building. As we entered, right above a very tiny yet shiny information desk was a huge board saying "Madam Victoria's Dance Lessons".  
A little and quite chubby security guard was sitting behind the desk, taking a nap. Mum poked him and he woke up, startled. Apologizing herself, mum asked him about the dance lessons. Meanwhile, I couldn't resist the incredible music that was coming downstairs and I risked some dance steps right there. A woman entered the lobby and passed me by, but I barely noticed her, I just kept dancing, moving my arms and feet in the rhythm.   
All of a sudden I heard applauses and I stopped, a bit embarrassed. My mum and the security guard stoped talking when they saw the woman that passed by applauding me warmly, both crystal blue eyes fixed on me. She was very tall, skinny, with short red hair. She was wearing a long flowery dress and a multicoloured necklace. She approached me and asked my name, then started talking to my mum. I heard words as "too much talented" and "so graceful", but I wasn't paying much of attention, 'cause I wanted to keep listening to that beautiful music. I was about to start a little jig when the woman knelt before me so her eyes could be the same hight as mine (I was about 10 years old back then and a bit taller to my age), and she told me in a slightly french accent:  
"Welcome to Madam Victoria's Dance Lessons! I am Madam Victoria and I will be your personal teacher! I am anxious to make a great dancer out of you!"   
I was kinda dizzy, it happened out of the blue, but then the penny has droped and I got very happy. I got to listen to that wonderful music again! Well, fact is, I found out that dancing is my passion. It makes me feel light, alive! It's kinda hard to explain exactly how it feels, but if you, who's reading this, loves something a lot, you know what I'm talking about.   
  
So, my life in England came down to studying and dancing. Of course I seized everything that the country could offer me and my parents had huge projects to my future career. Sometimes, I missed Brazil, the hot weather, my old friends and mainly Viol. I was afraid that I'd never see her again.  
  
Time went by and I turned 16. I spent 8 years in England. I was happy with my new life and my parents. But fate made the favor of ending it as suddenly as it started.


	5. Tragedy

A gray and rather rainy saturday in London. According to my dad, the best weather for fishing. We woke up early that day and quickly got in the car. My father was a Sport Fishing enthusiast, and he got a flyer about a fishing camp located on the top of a hill, by the countryside. We have never been there before, so we packed everything we needed to spend a weekend there and left home.   
  
It looked like dad knew the way... He was very happy. My mum was sitting beside him in the car and I was in the backseat listening to my iPod. The view outside the window's car changed as drastically as the music genres on my player. From grey stone streets to green grass fields to dark pine forests and back to green fields. All of it spotted with the heavy rain that was pouring over the car's windows. We entered in a cliff dirt road, that was pretty steep and muddy, climbing towards the top of the hill. The rain got heavier and my dad couldn't recognize the way. I started to get worried, 'cause the car was shaking a lot and everything outside was pure darkness.   
  
Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the car lost track and fell over the cliff edge. I remember feeling my head violently bumping on the car ceiling about four or five times while the car was rolling over. The car landed on the ground upside down. After that I just remember hearing heavy rain pouring outside, an huge headache all over my head and me dialing the emergency number before passing out.  
  
I don't remember anything until the day I woke up in a hospital bed.  
  
The white light almost blinded me. Looking around I saw Madam Victoria sitting on a chair next to me, sleeping. She got startled when I called her name, came to me and held my hand, asking me how I felt. I asked about my parents. She hesitated a moment, looking sad. She looked into my eyes. She didn't even needed to say what happened. I've read it inside her watery eyes...  
  
They were dead.  
  
I started panicking. Started screaming for mum and dad! It was impossible! We were there, together, a few hours ago! It couldn't be... I tried to get off of the bed, look for them, but Madam Victoria held me and told me what happened.   
She said that the police tracked a calling near the fishing camp and when they got there found the car down the cliff. She told me that the police got in touch with her through my phone and she rushed to the hospital where I was. She said I was in coma for three days and that in the meantime, my parents passed away.  
  
I guess that was the day I mostly cried in my entire life. I spent hours, an eternity to me, crying. Remembering my parents. And now they weren't there anymore.  
  
My family was gone. I was alone again.


	6. A Light of Hope

Emptiness...  
It was what I felt. A huge gap. A hole that would never be filled. A wound that would never heal. They were gone.   
After I was discharged from the hospital, Madam Victoria looked after me and took care of the preparations for my parent's funeral.  
...  
I'm sorry. I'll have to skip this part, or I'll end up wetting my keyboard again.  
...  
A week after my parents death, I was feeling totally lost. Madam Victoria was such a big help. She took care of me, as a third mum. I owe so much to that woman. But... Somehow I didn't felt like being part of England anymore. I didn't wanted to see the London Eye's lights, nor listen to the Big Ben's chimes... I didn't wanted to walk through those charming streets filled with wonders. I didn't wanted to, 'cause whenever I did it, I remembered my parents.  
So I decided to go back to Brazil.  
But... How? I lost touch with my aunt, with Viol... I had no one there for me... Unless...  
  
I talked with Madame Victoria. I told her that I wanted to get back to Brazil, with the money my parents had saved for me. We weren't a wealthy family, but we had enough money, so I could pay for a trip... And selling our house could help me to gather funds to live in Brazil until I get a job there. I didn't wanted to keep my house in England... My parents are in a way better home now.  
And they'll be with me forever, wherever I go.  
  
Madam Victoria, God bless her, agreed with my plan and helped me to sell my parents' house for a very good price. I could buy a ticket to Brazil. I did everything blind by grieve and hope. I didn't knew if everything would go fine. But I had to try.  
  
Now the only thing missing was a call.  
  
Back in Madame Victoria's house (yes, she even let me stay in her house for a few days after selling my house! I'm really lucky to have her in my life!) I looked amongst my documents, notebooks and old papers and I had found a small diary. Back in my childhood every girl (except for Viol, maybe) had a diary, and I wasn't different. Searching through the pink and thin pages of that old thing I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the phone and dialed a number written in the diary with red ink, hoping that the number hasn't changed...  
  
Mrs. Luisa: Hello?  
Suzi: Hello... Erm... Who am I talking to?  
Mrs. Luisa: Luisa... Who do you want to talk to?  
Suzi: Is Monica there?  
Mrs. Luisa: Who wants to talk to her?  
Suzi: My name is Suzana. I'm an old friend of her. I lived there in Lemon Streen eight years ago.  
Mrs. Luisa: Suzana? Mrs. Henrietta's niece?  
Suzi: Yeah!  
Mrs. Luisa: Wow! Hey missy! How are you? It's been a long time!  
Suzi: Hehe yeah...  
Mrs Luisa: Oh, look, Monica is here, talk to her, sweetie...  
  
Monica (in the back): Who is it?  
Mrs Luisa (in the back): Suzana!  
Monica (in the back): Suzana? Suzaninha? Mrs Henrietta's niece?  
Mrs Luisa (in the back): Yes!  
  
Monica: Hello? Suzaninha?  
Suzi: Hi Mo!  
Monica: Hieee!! It's been such a long time!  
Suzi: Yeah! More than eight years, huh?  
Monica: Yup! But how you're doing?  
Suzi: Well... I'm not very well...  
Monica: What happened???  
  
I told Monica my whole story and mainly about my parents death and my plans of getting back to Brazil. She was listening carefully everything that I said and haven't interrupted me. When I finished it she made a pause and said:  
  
Monica: Geez, dearie... I'm sorry... I'm really really sorry! If I could do anything to help you...  
  
She said the magic words.  
  
Suzi: So, Mo that's exactly why I called you. I wanted to know... If I... If I couldn't stay at your house? Just for a while... Until I can rent a room or get in touch with my aunt... I have nowhere to go and I just could remember of you! Of course... If it's not possible I'll understand perfectly and...  
Monica: No, of course you'll stay here!!! I just need to talk to my parents... Hang on a sec.  
  
Silence for a few minutes... Then she came back:  
  
Monica: Suzi, are you there?  
Suzi: Yes I am!  
Monica: So, I asked my mum and she agreed! Come over whenever you can! And I called my dad from my cellphone, 'cause he's at work right now, but he also agreed and said that he can even catch you at the airport if you don't know how to get here!  
Suzi: REALLY??? Oh my God, Mo... But won't I be a trouble for you?  
Monica: Not at all! No trouble at all! You'll sleep with me in my room! It'll be so good to have you back!  
  
In that moment the heaviness in my heart lightened a bit... I felt happiness again.  
I said Monica that I was going to get the flight on the next day and she told me she was going to be at school by the morning, but Mr. Sousa could catch me at the airport with no problem.  
So the light of hope brightened my heart. I was going to restart my life.


End file.
